


One Last Day, Here On Earth

by MsAquaMarvella



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deals, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer apologizes, Lucifer tries to be a better friend, Maze's POV, Orange is the New Maze, post 3x19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAquaMarvella/pseuds/MsAquaMarvella
Summary: Post 3x19 "Orange is the New Maze", Lucifer tries to make it up to Maze after she leaves his penthouse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! :D

Maze wandered through the streets of LA, with no destination. There was nowhere for her to go; no home for her to return to.

 

_“We should work together for a change.”_

 

Despite leaving Cain with no answer or even a second glaze, his words still lingered in her head.

 

_“At least I won’t pretend to be your friend like everyone else does.”_

 

If she was honest with herself, she’d admit that she wanted to take the deal.

Cain was an openly manipulative bastard, who only cared about himself. He’d probably drop her the moment he didn’t need her. But that was everyone in Hell.

In Hell, it was every demon for themselves. It didn’t matter that the one standing next to you was your sibling, a member of the Lilim, or random demon. Everyone was the enemy, just waiting to strike the moment you let your guard down. Working with him would be familiar territory. She could pretend that she was back home, and go back to the way things were supposed to be. It would certainly be easier than pretending to be human.

Humans who act like they’re better than demons, when the are so much worse. At least demons are honest about themselves. Unlike humans who spin their web of lies until before you know it, you trapped with nowhere to go, just waiting to be eaten. And like the good little torturers they are, they just sit there, and watch as you choke yourself with own despair.

Friendship, camaraderie, love, are all lies.

No, she was wrong. The more she thought about it, the more she realizes. Humans aren’t like demons, they’re angels. Angels, who pretend they’re one big family. When in fact, they hate their family members more than any other being. Beings who throw you away when they don’t need you, and drag you back when they do.

She doesn’t know how long she’s been walking, just the small twinges of pain radiating from her feet. Looking around, she finds a bench, sits down, and looks at the stars.

She hates them.

Night is the only time, Earth’s sky looks the closest to Hell’s. Except for those damn stars, and their promises of light being in the deepest darkness.

She just wanted to go home.

Maybe that was the reason she was so drawn to Cain offer. The chance to become the torturer once more, to flee the role of victim.

 

_“I can help us both get what we want.”_

 

The real question was: did she want to be a pawn?

Maze laughed to herself. It was deja vu, all over again. Her mind could easier replace Cain’s calculating stare with Amenadiel’s. Both of them wanting to use her as a pawn to get Lucifer to go back to Hell, because they couldn’t do it themselves.

She was right back to where she started.

Alone.

Forever destined to be a pawn.

As she continued to look for guidance amongst the deceitful stars, she heard footsteps to her left sit down next to her.She turned her head with a snarl on her lips, but was surprised to see Lucifer’s face when she had been expecting Cain’s.

He didn’t make eye contact with her. Instead, he chose to lean forward and rest his arms on his knees. His suit jacket was gone, and his hair was ruffled. His gaze moved from the other side of the street, to the ruined concrete below their feet.

“You’re right, Mazikeen.” Lucifer paused. “I… You were hurting, and once again I ignored your feelings to focus on mine. After all, how can I preach about wanting the Detective to be happy, and then ignore yours. I don’t deserve your friendship, and you deserve a better friend than I. But instead of empty apologies, I’m all ears.”

“Excuse me?”

For the first time, Lucifer looks her in the eye.

“Friends listen to each other’s problems. Freely, I may add, and not having to force them by locking them in a weird creepy basement.”

Maze continued to scowl at him in silence.

Lucifer continued.

“Maze, how long have you been feeling this way?” Lucifer spoke, listening his inner Linda.

Her eyes began to burn.

“Too little, too late, Lucifer.” She spoke as she turned her head away, signaling that the conversation was over.

“A deal, then?”

Maze snorted.

“Spend one last day with me, here on Earth, and then I will take you back to Hell.”

Maze whipped her head back at Lucifer. Her eyes searching his for any lies or loopholes, but they were as sincere as the day they met.

“What’s the catch?”

Lucifer sighed.

“All I’m asking for, Mazikeen, is to spend 24 hours with you, starting from the moment you agree to the deal. Then as soon as those 24 hours are up, I will take you back immediately.”

“Oh yeah? And tell me, Lucifer, what does this 24 hour day of yours include? What are we gonna go solve some stupid crime for that revolting human woman of yours. Or are we gonna fight someone else in your repulsive family. Tell me, what type of tool will I be playing today?”

There was a flash of emotion in his eyes, but it was gone before she could read it. Lucifer took in a deep breath, and continued as if her words never fazed him.

“No, none of that. You just have to let me be the friend you deserve. Which means, talking about what’s been bothering you since your return. Then perhaps, going out for one last bounty, just two of us. We can hit up all your favorite restaurants, sights, parties, and maybe a few threesomes. I haven’t decided on an itinerary yet, but any activity we do will only have your best interests at heart, not mine.”

For the first time, since meeting Lucifer, she was speechless. It was almost too overwhelming.

She wanted his words to be true, but she couldn’t find it within herself to believe him. She had been hurt too many times. If this was some trick, she doesn’t think she could handle it.

However, this was Lucifer, and even if the 24 hours involved activities she didn’t agree with, he was an angel of his word and he would take her back. She could finally go back home.

There was just one question that wouldn’t leave her alone.

“Why.”

“Pardon?”

“Why are you doing this? There’s nothing for you to gain so, why.”

Lucifer opened his mouth to respond, and then closed it when nothing came out. He looked down at his hand as he began to fidget, before he found whatever he was looking for.

“Because Maze-” His eyes began to water. “-you are my best friend. I care about you.”

“I know what it’s like to feel all alone. And the idea that I made you feel that way, kills me even more. And… I don’t want your last day on Earth to be a miserable one. It should be filled with enjoy, and good memories.”

What did he mean by her last day? He spoke about it with such finality, as if it was destined to happen, even if she didn’t take him up on his deal. Lucifer is her only way home. If she didn’t agree, then that meant no going to Hell. Sure, she could join Cain and get her rightful revenge, but Lucifer didn’t know about that. He wouldn’t be this generous, if he did.

But with the reminder of Cain, it also gave her options. She truly didn’t have to agree to Lucifer’s terms to go home. She was torn by the decision: She could take Lucifer’s offer and play pretend, take Cain’s offer and get revenge, or take neither and roam the Earth for eternity.

Lucifer stood up, and walked in front her. The sun was rising behind him, and it’s rays bathed him in light. He lifted his right hand and held it out to her.

 

“So, what do you say Maze? Partners in crime for one more day?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm torn. I like the idea of leaving it open ended, allowing everyone to decide what Maze would chose. But at the same time, I have view ideas as to what kind of day Lucifer has planned for Maze if she accepts. I don't think I could write a full day, but maybe half or towards the end of their day. 
> 
> So, I may continue it, or may not. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.
> 
> <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, I'm back!! :D And as promised, I have returned with more!

Maze stared at the hand stretched out in front of her. She wanted to slap it, and walk away. Or maybe punch him in the gut, but she was shocked when her hand shook his instead.

Lucifer’s face lit up with a wide smile, but she could tell he was just as shocked as she was.

“Well, I’m famished. How about you?” Lucifer spoke.

“Don’t look at me. You’re the one who said that you had some grand plan. So, figure it out.”

“Fine, there’s a lovely African Mum and Pop eatery down the road. They should be open for breakfast soon.”

“Great.”

 

* * *

 

The eatery was small, the decor was outdated, but damn if the food was amazing. They sat in a booth in the corner. Lucifer ordered, ful medames for Maze and gari foto for himself. She had forgotten that eating with Lucifer was an experience, and not something to give yourself the energy. However, she wasn’t going to tell him that.

She had stayed quiet throughout their meal. Just because she agreed to take his stupid deal, didn’t mean that she had to talk.

Maze was still pissed at him. He had no right to deny her request to go home the first time, and it was especially wrong of him to make her agree to a deal. So, she was going to make this as painful as possible.Unfortunately, her silence didn’t faze him.

Yes, he gave her an annoyed grimace when she wouldn’t respond, but then he would just continue on talking. Eventually, she had tuned him out altogether, until her concentration was disrupted by an annoying ringtone coming from his jacket. Lucifer pulled out his phone to reveal that Chloe was calling him.

Because of course, she would call him. The one day, Lucifer decided to spend it with her, Chloe just had to ruin everything. Again. Miss Goodie-Two-Shoes always getting what she wanted.

Maze could already see the biting words formulating in his head. _I’m so sorry Maze, but it’s the Detective. Let’s reconvene at a later date._ Then, he’d rush to his car and leave her. Alone.

Again.

Lucifer’s phone continued to ring in his hand. His eyes focused on the display, but he made no move to answer it. His phone continued to ring for what seemed like an hour, before the harsh sound was abruptly silenced. However, when Maze looked up, the phone wasn’t by his ear. It was still in his hand. Lucifer had denied her call, turned off his phone, then placed it back in his jacket. Maze found herself shocked once again.

“W...Why didn’t you answer?” Maze asked, eyes wide with disbelief.

“Because.” Lucifer paused. “Nothing she could have said, would have more important than this. Besides, it’s the weekend. It was probably just a social call, anyway.”

The way Lucifer looked at her, as if he was stating a simple fact, was overwhelming.

Her eyes quickly shifted from his eyes, down at her empty plate. Her eyes started to burn. Her face felt hot, and her stomach felt strange. Was she sick? No, demons couldn’t get human illnesses. Perhaps, it was the food? No, it couldn’t have been that either. The strange feeling wasn’t awful, it was quite pleasant, the more she thought about it.

“So, what’s next?” Her voice soft, eyes never making contact.

Lucifer took a deep breath in. “Well…I think it’d be best if…You see-”

And just like that, whatever strange feeling she had felt, was crushed. “What.” Maze spoke with a growl.

“I think we should see Beatrice.”

“Why the Hell would I do that.”

“Because, you’re leaving, and she deserves a proper send off.”

“And?”

“And…the Detective told me what happened.”

Typical, Chloe talking about things that was none of her business. “No.”

“Mazikeen, I think it’s time for that talk.”

Maze crossed her arms, and leaned back.

“Fine, I’ll start.” Lucifer crossed his fingers together, and place them on the table. “A week ago, when I asked you to babysit that Todd fellow, the Detective and I walked in to find you leaving after an argument with Linda. What happened?”

Maze cleaned her teeth with her finger.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, and sighed. “Is this about them shagging? Are they together? Dating?”

Maze continued to stare at him in silence.

“You have to talk with me. Friends talk about their feelings.”

Maze growled. “Yes, they are. Happy?”

“No, why does them being together so awful? Do you still have feelings for Amenadiel?-”

“No!”

“-Linda, then?”

“No.”

“Then why-”

“ **Because, she lied to me!”** The burning sensation in her eyes returned. “Everyone lies to me. Everyone uses me, but...Linda...Linda was supposed to be different. She was supposed to be my friend.” Her cheeks felt hot. Her vision was blurry. “Did she think I was stupid? Or did she just not care.”

Lucifer stood up, walked around to her side of the booth, and sat down on the edge, with his arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him.

“I can’t say that I know why she did it, but…speaking from personal experience. Sometimes, we hide things to protect the ones we care about.”

“That’s stupid.”

“Yes, it appears that it only seems cause more pain. But if she had known, I know she wouldn’t have done it.”

“That doesn’t make it right.”

“No, it doesn’t...I’m not saying that what she did was right, only help you understand why she did what she did.”

‘Knowing why doesn’t make the pain stop’ she wanted to add, but didn’t. They sat in silence for awhile. Neither of them acknowledging that fact that she was crying. At least, until Maze rubbed her snot on to Lucifer’s jacket.

“You’re disgusting!” As he jumps out of their embrace.

“You deserved it.” She snorts with a small smile.

“Great, now I’m gonna have to burn this suit.”

“Oh, don’t be a drama queen. Here.” Maze says as she grabs a napkin and rubs the area. In the end, she only makes it worse, but Lucifer’s horrified face is worth it. She snaps a photo of the King of Hell’s tortured face.

Sitting back down on the opposite side of the booth, Lucifer continues their earlier conversation. “So, how do you go from being angry at Linda to yelling at Beatrice?”

She shrugs. “Dan was whining about something, I don’t remember, so I yelled back. I didn’t know she was there…”

“I’m sensing you’re leaving just a bit out, but I get your point. Have you considered, oh I don't know, apologizing?”

“And why would I do that.”

“Because, she's your friend.”

“Then, it's a good thing that I don't need any.”

“Maze-”

“What. Friendship has done nothing for me, but be used to hurt me. The sooner Trixie learns that ugly truth the better. Besides, her life will be better without me in it.”

“Ah yes, the good ol’ days before she met you. Let’s take a trip down memory lane, shall we? Well, she was bullied at school, too afraid to tell her parents her opinions, and dealing with their rather bitter divorce all alone. Hmm, I see your point, she was doing _so_ much better without you.”

Maze growled.

“Okay yes, Beatrice’s devious, and rather perceptive mind came from her parents, but she also picked up their terrible communication skills. Having you in her life, not only gave her an escape from reality, but you also taught her out how to speak her mind, to defend herself, and how to not take anyone’s crap. Her life is better with you in it.”

Maze fiddled with her napkin.

“Are you really going to let Beatrice suffer for Linda’s mistake?”

Maze felt like Lucifer just punched her in the gut.

Because, that’s what it all boiled down to, wasn’t it? Linda hurt her, so she hurt Trixie (indirectly of course). Hell, knowing the kid, she was probably blaming herself. As much as she hated it, Lucifer was right. She doesn’t want her last conversation with Trixie to be filled with regret.

How hard could one little apology be anyway?

 

* * *

  

Very hard apparently.

They were at Dan’s apartment, the front door to be exact, and she couldn’t lift her hand to knock. She wondered if this was what it felt like to be nervous. Not that she was, demons don’t get nervous. She was just...she was...Okay, so she didn’t know what she was feeling, but it didn’t matter. The sooner she knocked, the sooner she got to go home.

Lucifer huffed impatiently, and knocked on the door for her.

“Coming.” They heard Dan yell through the door. Maze felt her stomach churn. The door opened, and they were met with a befuddled Dan.

“Maze, Lucifer, uh, hey?”

“Hello, Daniel.” Lucifer paused, waiting for Maze to speak. When she didn’t, Lucifer elbowed her in the side.

“Hey.” She said with a scowl. They feel back into silence. Lucifer sighed, once again.

“Maze here, would like to speak to the little hellion, if you don’t mind.”

“Uh yeah, sure.” Dan said as he opened the door. “About?”

Lucifer hold out his hand, signaling Maze to go first. She reluctantly walks in, and leaves the men to chat. She walks up to Trixie’s door with the same, if not more, reservation she had with the apartment door. Except, this time she doesn’t have Lucifer to knock for her.

Realizing how ridiculous she was being, she moved her fist to the door, and knocked as if she were preparing for war. She hears the soft footsteps approach the door. Once they stop, the door swings ope to reveal Trixie's smiling face. For moment, Maze thinks that she's happy to see her. That she is just moments away from Trixie slamming herself into stomach, and being forced to receive a hug. And then, she watches as Trixie's content smile morphs into a scowl. The small human immediately turns around and marches back to her bed in silence. However, she didn’t slam the door in her face, so Maze takes it as permission to walk in.

“Hey, little human,” Maze says awkwardly. Trixie ignored her, in favor of staring at her phone instead. Ouch. “Look," Maze announces thoroughly done with walking on eggshells, "I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said. I was hurting, and I wanted some else to hurt instead. Trixie’s eyes remained glued to her phone. Maze felt another wave of hurt crash into her. A piece of hope, she didn't even know she had, being crushed under the weight of Trixie's indifference.

“Anyway, Lucifer’s taking me back to Hell, tonight. So, you won’t have to--”

“What!” Trixie yelled. Her eyes wide.

“I’m leaving LA.”

Trixie leaps off her bed and collides with Maze’s side, trapping her in a hug.

“Why!”

“I don’t belong here. I never-” But she’s cut short by Trixie’s loud cry as she begins to cry. Maze freezes. She doesn’t know what to do. She hears Trixie mumbling something until she tilts her head up to Maze.

“-orry. I’m so sorry. I promise I won’t bother you anymore. I promise.” Her speech is slurred by her heavy crying.

Maze kneels to look Trixie in the eye. “Hey, what are you talking about.”

“You don’t have to move out! I’ll move out and you can move back in with mommy! And-And you won’t have to babysit me anymore!”

“Trixie--”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what I did to make you leave, but I’ll go, so you don’t have to.”

“Trixie! This isn’t your fault.”

“But you said--”

“None of what I said, was true. You weren’t a bad friend, I was. And I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you.”

Maze pats her head. “Thanks kiddo.”

Trixie rubs her eyes. “Does mean you’ll move back in with Mommy and I.”

Maze picks up Trixie, and walks to her bed. “No.”

Trixie’s eye well up with tears.

“Listen, it’s been a long time since I’ve been home, and I...I miss it a whole lot.”

“You’re home-sick?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“When will you be back?” Her eyes pleading. Maze has to look away.

“I don’t know. Probably never.”

Trixie buries her head in Maze’s shoulder as she begins to cry again. Maze pats her back, as she reassures her that it’s not her fault.

They sit in silence, until Trixie has no more tears left.

“Hey,” Maze nudges Trixie’s shoulder, “how about we play Monopoly, just me, you, your dad, and Lucifer.”

Trixie sniffs. “Lucifer’s here?”

“Yeah, come on.” Maze walks Trixie out, and they all sit down to play one last game.

In the end, Lucifer wins to no one’s surprise. Although, Dan is convinced that Lucifer cheated. Trixie, who sat in Maze’s lap the whole game, begs them to stay for lunch. Lucifer and Maze agree, and they spend the next three hours trying to cook lunch together. The kitchen will never be the same.

As Dan preps to cook pork chops, Lucifer critiques his every move. Before long, Dan gives up, and hands Lucifer an apon. A mistake Dan realizes hindsight, for Lucifer tears apart his kitchen looking for the ingredients he demands. With the kitchen thoroughly destroyed, Lucifer sets off with Trixie and Maze to gather the “proper” supplies. An hour later, Trixie and Maze walk in with about twenty bags full of groceries as Lucifer wheels in a new stove, knives, and other random cooking utensils. Dan is left speechless, as Lucifer rips out his old one, and sets up a new one that Dan is pretty sure costs at more than his entire apartment. Another hour passes, before their late lunch is served.

With their bellies full, Trixie manages to squeeze in another game, UNO this time. However, the results, to Dan’s mounting frustration, are the same. After another tearful goodbye, Lucifer and Maze leave. They spent the rest of the afternoon catching a bounty, and then party all night.

Somehow, Maze ends up outside looking up at the stars once again.

She hears footsteps behind her.

“Well, a deal’s a deal. You ready, Mazikeen?”

 _No, she’s not._ But, she doesn’t voice her thoughts. She turns to meet Lucifer’s eyes, and she’s suddenly scooped up into a hug. Her brain freezes.

“I gonna miss you.” Lucifer whispers in her ear. Maze opens her mouth to reply, but closes it just as fast. She doesn’t trust her voice.

Lucifer pulls away, and they both ignore the water welling up in his eyes.

“Ready?” Lucifer asks as he out stretches his hand.

Maze stares at it.

“What did you mean when you said that you didn’t want my last day to be a miserable one?”

Lucifer looked down at his shoes. “If you hadn’t taken the deal… then I was going to take you home, right then and there.”

“Damn it, Lucifer,” Maze yells. “You just can’t help yourself, can you?”

“Maze--”

“No! Lucifer, you had no right!”

“You’re right, I didn’t, but can you honestly say that you regretted any of it?”

Maze growled, but a part of her was glad. She would have never agreed to spend one last day on Earth, otherwise. And she didn’t regret a second.

“Don’t you _ever_ do that again.”

Lucifer sighed.

“Are you ready?”

 _No. Yes. I don’t know!_ She wanted scream, but didn’t.  

 

All she could do was stare at his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the restaurant scene and Maze's conversation with Trixie, however, everything after that...was really hard for me to write. It also didn't help that Lucifer was cancelled during the time I was writing the last third, and took away a lot of my motivation. But, I still hope you enjoyed it. Please comment and let me know! :)


End file.
